The Wedding
by Illogical1
Summary: The long awaited wedding between Steve and Natasha. Part three of Falling in Love.


**Hi peoples of the interwebs! I am finally getting around to giving you the wedding I promised you in Five Times Steve Pretended Not to Speak Russian. I really hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Which is very sad**

* * *

The Wedding

Natasha Romanoff was floating on could nine. Two days ago, Steve had finally proposed to her. Steve. Steve as in Captain America. Steve as in the most perfect man in the world, was willing to marry a tainted, used spy like herself. Natasha still found herself pinching her arm to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

The morning after Steve had proposed, Nat had giddily told Pepper, who had squealed in delight and immediately began making arrangements. Pepper asked all sorts of questions; when did they want to get married, where would the ceremony be, what would the color scheme be. Since Nat had never allowed herself to imagine her wedding, she had no answers. She was just so happy to have Steve.

X-X-X

Steve, as it turns out, hadn't really put much thought into his wedding other than he wanted Bucky to be his best man. At hearing this news, Pepper rolled her eyes and dragged the two lovebirds into a conference room to discuss their wedding.

"Now," Pepper said, uncapping her pen and opening her notebook. "How soon would you like to get married?"

Steve shrugged and looked at Nat, who shrugged back. "Soon, I guess."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "How does a winter wedding sound to you?"

"It sounds perfect." Nat smiled.

 _Progress._ Pepper thought. "Great! What kind of venue do you want?"

"Something simple." Steve answered, leaning back in his chair. "Just our close friends, right?" He looked over at Nat for conformation.

"Right. Absolutely no press." She agreed.

"That might be a little tough." Pepper informed them, making notes in her notebook. "Once the press figures out that you're getting married, they'll be all over you."

"Then don't tell them until after we're married." Steve deadpanned.

"I'll do my best to keep this under wraps." Pepper agreed. "So, would a small chapel do for the venue?"

The happy couple nodded.

"Alright, I'll get one booked. Where would you like to hold the reception?"

"Babushka's." They said at the same time.

Pepper smiled, knowing that was the place where they officially became a couple. "That sounds lovely. What do you want the color scheme to be?"

Steve had to think for a minute while Nat brushed some hair out of her eyes, giving him an idea. "Red."

Natasha caught him staring and blushed. "Red and ivory."

"Red and ivory." Pepper repeated, making a note of it. "Ok, we're almost done. Who would you like to be in the wedding?"

"I want Laura Barton as my maid of honor." Nat said without really needing to think about it.

"And Bucky will be my best man." Steve spoke up.

"Anyone else?" Pepper asked.

"Darcy and Wanda can be bridesmaids." Nat said.

"And Sam and Thor can be groomsmen." Steve added.

"Perfect." Pepper closed her notebook and recapped her pen. "Now, you two need to decide on a guest list. Take your time and bring the list back to me. Then we'll go over wedding invitations. I'll schedule fittings for both of you." With that, Pepper waltzed out of the room.

X-X-X

The next few months were busy. Pepper had booked the chapel for December 5th, a Saturday. Natasha and Steve had spent hours tasting cakes (with Bucky always managing to sneak into a tasting), before finally settling on a chocolate cake with white chocolate frosting and red frosting flowers. (No, Bucky did NOT have any influence on their cake.)

Natasha had spent a long day at Kleinfeld Bridal with Pepper, Laura, Darcy and Wanda trying on dress after dress until she eventually found the perfect one. It had a sweetheart neckline with a fitted bodice and a red sash around her waist. Nat loved it.

As she stepped out of her dressing room to show the girls, Nat felt like a princess. Something she'd never seen herself as before.

"Oh, Natasha." Laura gasped. "It's _beautiful._ "

"You look very pretty." Wanda agreed.

"You look like a boss lady." Darcy nodded.

Nat smiled and twirled, showing off every little detail.

X-X-X

It was a week before the wedding and Steve was sleeping happily in his bed. It was only 10:30 pm, but he was tired. He was just about to enter beautiful REM when suddenly, his bedroom lights flicked on and somebody jumped on him.

"Wake up, Rogers!" Bucky shouted in his ear. "We're kidnapping you!"

Steve groaned and pushed Bucky off. "What?"

"This is your surprise bachelor party, Cap! Get up and get dressed!" Tony ordered from the door.

Looking up, Steve saw all of the guys standing around in his room. "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Nay, Steven!" Thor bellowed happily. "It is our sacred duty to prepare you for your wedding in this manner."

"Yeah, Stevie," Bucky laughed. "It's our _sacred duty._ "

"Alright, fine." Steve pretended to grumble, but he was secretly thrilled. The guys whooped and hollered in excitement.

X-X-X

Today was the big day. Today was the day Natasha got to marry the man of her dreams. Growing up, Nat was always taught that love was for children. Love made you weak. Love was a liability meant for the foolish. Nat firmly believed this, but then Steve crashed into her life and proved her wrong. Steve showed her that love wasn't weak, it was strong and brave. It was trust and safety. Steve showed her that love was everything she was missing in her life and it was everything she ever wanted. Today, they were going to make that love official.

Natasha was just throwing the covers off her bed when Pepper opened her bedroom door. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready."

"Then let's get you ready for the alter."

Nat spent most of the day getting dolled up for her wedding. She took a long, hot bath and then sat down at her vanity for Pepper's team to work their magic.

Her hair was put into a fancy braided up do, with a few curly tendrils framing her face. Her nails were painted a bright red to match her dress. Clint came in to do her makeup, as he'd spent some time as a beautician for a mission.

"I can't believe you're getting married." He said as he applied some eyeshadow. "I honestly never thought you would."

"Neither did I." She smiled.

"It feels like just yesterday I was bringing a little teenage you home to Mama Fury." Clint dramatically wiped away a fake tear.

"I was 26." Nat glared.

"You were so young." Clint sighed.

"I will smack you."

"Yeah, but then you'll ruin your face." Clint grinned. "But seriously, are you happy?"

"I didn't know what happiness was until I met Steve." Nat said honestly.

"Good. I'm glad he makes you happy. You deserve it. But if he ever makes you not happy, he'll have to answer to me."

"Clint," she laughed, "you couldn't take him if you tried."

"I have my ways." He finished putting the final dab of blush on her cheeks. "There. You look beautiful."

Natasha looked up into the mirror. Clint was right. She looked like royalty.

"Let's go get you married to Prince Charming, Princess." Clint smiled and offered her a hand up.

"No," Nat said, taking the hand, "I'm a queen."

X-X-X

The ceremony was lovely. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground and the chapel was beautiful. Steve waited almost impatiently at the altar. He was dressed in his military uniform with Bucky at his side and Sam and Thor behind him. Laura, Darcy and Wanda made their way down the aisle wearing floor length, red bridesmaid dresses.

Then the music picked up and Steve's heart almost flew out of his chest. Nat and Fury started down the aisle, making Steve laugh. Once he'd heard about the wedding, Fury demanded the right to give Nat away. She agreed, saying that she didn't want anyone else. Once they'd reached Steve, Nat slid her arm out of Fury's and Steve took her hand.

The pastor started talking about love, but Steve tuned him out, too busy staring into Nat's eyes. Bucky bumped him when it was time to say his vows.

 _ **"Natalia Alianovna Romanova,"**_ He began in flawless Russian, _ **"I have been so blessed to have you in my life. You are my sunshine by day and my moonlight by night. You are the brightest part of my life. You are my better half. I promise to love you for all of my days."**_ Steve pushed the ring onto her finger.

Nat almost cried as she began her vows, Steve almost fell over. **"Steven Rogers,"** She said in Gaelic, **"you have taught me what love is. You have shown me how to be happy. You have taken me out of my comfort zone. You saved me from a lonely life. I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you have made me."** She slid the gold band onto his finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the pastor announced, "It is my pleasure to present Captain and Mrs. Rogers. Captain, you may kiss your bride."

The room broke out into cheers and wolf whistles as Steve bent down and did as he was told.

X-X-X

The sky was full of glittering stars with the moon shining above the mountains, the crackle of the fire and the smell of pine all made a picture perfect backdrop for the luxury resort cabin Tony had bought for them as a wedding present.

Or, it would have made a perfect backdrop if either of them would bother to look. Currently, Mrs. Rogers (and wasn't that a mind trip) was busy leaving lipstick marks all over her captain's face. Captain Rogers didn't really seem to mind, but the plastic deck chair was starting to become uncomfortable.

"As nice as this is, I bet we can make it better." He whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" Was all she could manage.

"I remember seeing an outrageously large bed earlier." Steve winked.

"But it's so far away." Nat mumbled between kisses.

"I can fix that." Before Nat could respond, Steve had her bridal style in his arms and was making his way back inside the cabin. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was time to start their happily ever after.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought.**

 **Also, I have posted this same story on AO3, which allows me to post images along with my story. If you would like to see what Nat's wedding dress looks like, you can see it there.**


End file.
